Castlevania: Veil of Darkness
by PixelPhil
Summary: 15 years after the events of Crimson Night, Marian Belmont comes of age, and Ezekiel Belmont tells him and the others his plan. As they follow him, old scars reopen, and the truth begins to unravel. Part 1 of a 3 part series. This is intended as a script for an in-progress fan game, and is made in a play format (With exception of some stage directions).


Castlevania Veil of Darkness Script

Characters:

Narrator

Priest

Lukas

Alucard

Kailey Belnades

Marian Belmont

Ezekiel Belmont

Gluttony

Sloth

Envy

Greed

Pride

Wrath

Lust

Chaotic Death/Death

? ?/Saint Germain

?/Aeon

Narrator: In the year 2100, 4 legendary vampire hunters set out to once again face evil. Lukas, Alucard, Kailey, and Ezekiel, the ones who saved Transylvania from the evil Count Olrox, and his many Followers of Darkness. After defeating him, one of his many followers arose out of his ashes, and threatened Transylvania once more. His name was Marus. While he was powerful, he knew he could not beat the four on his own, so he brought a disciple named Anastasia who would be the one to end them. He was killed and replaced by her, but Ezekiel was determined not to let anything get in his way. His soul grew ever darker, and when offered the last piece of the stone, he finally turned against his friends who fought alongside him. He cast aside his friends, his family, and his title in the church all in his quest for power over Death. Now, the only hope of defeating him lies in his son Marian who will come of age in the year 2120, 15 years after Ezekiel came to power. Together, Lukas, Alucard, Kailey, and their newest member, Marian, will bring a swift end to the night and tear this Veil of Darkness.

(Marian's Coming of Age Ceremony)

Priest: For over a thousand years, the Belmont Clan has fought darkness and have been champions of light. And while they may not have always been treated with the respect they deserve; they have always done their job faithfully and willingly to serve Transylvania in the name of God. Now it is time to welcome a new generation of this legendary family with Marian Marcus Belmont!

(Cheering and clapping)

Alucard: Nothing, so far.

Lukas: How do we even know he'll be here?

Kailey: I know Zeke. He'll be here.

Priest: Marian, please accept this Vampire Killer whip that has been passed down from Belmont to Belmont.

(Marian takes the whip, followed by more cheering and clapping)

(Storm clouds form, and Ezekiel appears from lightning strike)

Ezekiel: Son…

Marian: Father?

(Lukas, Alucard, and Kailey run forward)

Ezekiel: It's been 15 years since I last saw you. You've grown so much…

Kailey: Hey! Leave him be!

Lukas: Yeah, what she said!

Alucard: You're never going to think for yourself, are you Lukas?

Ezekiel: If it isn't the 3 stooges. If you don't mind, I'm trying to have a family reunion with my own son.

Kailey: A son that you left in your mad quest for power!

Marian: Father, if it is still you in there, why did you leave me?

Ezekiel: Because…

Alucard: Lose the façade, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Because I didn't want anything, or anyone, to get in my way.

Lukas: Not even your closest friends who saved your life, or the family you made here.

Alucard: Your own son grew up not knowing his father. How would that make Marcus feel, Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: We can ask him right now.

Kailey: Zeke… Marcus is dead. After hearing the news of you leaving, his mind… we couldn't reach him, he was only saying your name… _Ezekiel_ …

Ezekiel: (Starts to cry) Marcus… my father… is dead?

Lukas: Had you stayed, he could've had a peaceful death.

Ezekiel: Now with him gone, there's no one else I care about left…

Alucard: Not even us, or Marian?

Lukas: Hell, what about your wife?

Ezekiel: She came to me many years ago. I asked her to join me, but she refused… She hung herself in the chapel…

Alucard: That's why she never came back.

Ezekiel: Now I am free of the chains of family and friendship. (Ascends into the air)

Kailey: Zeke, please…

Ezekiel: Now, I can finally be free of you. You know how to use that whip, Marian? I dare you to try it on me. (Surrounded by clouds and shadows) You have 1 day to be at the castle, or I will kill every man, woman, and child in Transylvania. Including you.

Marian: I never knew you, father, but you can't do this!

Lukas: He can, and he will.

Ezekiel: See you around.

(Ezekiel Disappears and reappears at the Castle entrance. Walks through different parts of the Castle. Gets to Throne room and summons 7 Deadly Sins)

(Back at the Ceremony)

Alucard: I suppose we tell you who we are and why we know your father.

Marian: I've noticed you… everywhere I go, you three are always somewhere nearby. I can never tell if it is you, but sometimes I hear a voice, or catch a conversation.

Lukas: I'm Lukas. The smart one.

Kailey: Actually, he's the drunk one. I'm Kailey Belnades.

Lukas: Am not!

Alucard. I'm Alucard.

Lukas: He's the cool one.

Marian: Uh, ok. So, how are you guys related to me?

Lukas: We've been protecting you ever since you were 3 years old.

Marian: But, I was raised by the Morris family.

Alucard: Yes, but can you remember a certain bat that kept hanging around in your garage?

Lukas: Or your pet dog?

Kailey: I'm sure you remember your babysitter.

Marian: Barely. I went off to boarding school when I was 8, though.

Alucard: But we always made sure you were in good hands.

Marian: (turns to Lukas) Wait, you were my pet dog?

Lukas: Yep.

Marian: Scruffy?

Lukas: I resented that name, but yes.

Marian: Ok, um… How do you know my dad?

Kailey: It's a long story.

Alucard: We have a long history with each other.

Kailey: One that involves a lot of monsters.

Marian. You guys are Vampire Hunters, just like him.

Lukas: We aren't just Vampire Hunters; we are damn cool ones.

Alucard: He means powerful.

Marian: How powerful?

(Screams ring out)

Lukas: Well, you're about to find out. Know how to use that whip?

Marian: Uh, yeah. It's a bit heavier than the one I'm used to, but I can do this.

Kailey: They grow up so fast.

Alucard: He'll be a blink of an eye, for me.

Kailey: Al!

(Stage 1: Ceremony begins)

(After fighting Gluttony)

Lukas: Okay, what the hell did we just fight?

Alucard: I don't know…

Marian: I think… We learned about this in my school. I think that's… this is gonna sound crazy, but it looks like the embodiment of one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Kailey: Can someone do that?

Alucard: Looked like a rotting corpse to me.

Marian: That was Beelzebub. He's the embodiment of Gluttony.

Lukas: So… what else did they teach you in school?

Marian: How to fight monsters, what prayers to say, and arithmetic.

Alucard: Impressive.

(Orb forms)

Marian: But they didn't teach us that.

Lukas: Basically, it's the soul of the monster. Think of it like a boss in a video game. Every boss drops one that encases the soul. Each has different powers, and some can be used as weapons.

Marian: So, what's this one?

Kailey: Put it on your whip and see.

(Marian puts orb at the tip of the whip. Whip glows blue)

Alucard: It adds a frost effect to your whip.

Marian: Cool…

(Stage 2: Castle Entrance begins)

Kailey: Alright, everyone remembers where we parked?

Lukas: Y'know, I still don't get why you have a minivan.

Kailey: I can have whatever car I want. Besides, when I was babysitting Marian, a minivan is the safest car to use in the event of a crash.

Lukas: Kailey, you're such a woman (Gets out of car)

Kailey: (Gets out of car) What is that supposed to mean?

Lukas: It's a compliment.

(Alucard and Marian get out of car)

Alucard: Come on. We made it this far, can't we just drive through the castle.

Marian: Yeah, we could do that.

Kailey: As good as it sounds, minivans are also the most likely to roll in a crash.

Lukas: Not good.

Alucard: Well, I suppose it is more fun to kill monsters anyway.

Lukas: Oh, 15 years! It's been too long.

Kailey: It hasn't been long enough.

Alucard: It was a momentary, insignificant spike in the eternity of time.

(Everyone turns to face Alucard)

Lukas: Have you been reading up on some Dostoyevsky?

Alucard: A bit.

Kailey: Come on. This is no time for messing around. It's time to go.

(After beating Sloth)

Kailey: Alright, so who was that?

Marian: It looked like Sloth. I'm pretty sure.

Lukas: He was pretty spry for a Sloth.

Alucard: Let's see what power this gives us.

(Marian puts orb on the tip of the whip. Whip flames up)

Alucard: Ah, the classic flame whip.

Marian: Woah.

Lukas: So, I call dibs on the ice?

Alucard: You can't call dibs.

Lukas: Can, will, did.

Kailey: Al, he can call dibs if he wants… Why am I defending him?

Lukas: Because deep down, you do care about me.

Alucard: Alight, fine. Let's just go already.

(Before Stage 3: Waterway begins)

Lukas: So, where do we go from here?

(Ezekiel Materializes)

Ezekiel: Why not try using your nose? I hear you make a good bloodhound.

Alucard: Nope already found it.

Ezekiel (Turns in disbelief) What?

Lukas: (Mocking Ezekiel) Nani?

Ezekiel: (Rushes over to Alucard) Închide!

(Path closes)

Ezekiel: Try progressing now (starts laughing)

(Ezekiel Leaves)

Kailey: Wha… What just happened?

Lukas: Well you're asking a question, and I'm answering your question, and…

Alucard: Lukas, with all due respect, shut up.

Lukas: Ok, jeez! He just blocked our path, and now we have to find another way.

Marian: I think I found one!

Kailey: Ah… A dark, long tunnel.

Lukas: Ooh, spooky. You scared, Kailey?

Marian: No offense, but how did you guys protect me if you were bickering all the time?

Alucard: The world may never know.

(Long Pause)

Lukas: Well, Ezekiel wasn't lying when he said I make a good bloodhound.

(Lukas transforms into a wolf)

Lukas: Look at Scruffy now, bit…

Kailey: Lukas!

Lukas: Alright, alright, I'm sniffing!

(Lukas starts sniffing)

Alucard: Well?

Lukas: Smells like running water, and stone, and moss.

Kailey: An aqueduct?

Lukas: More like a waterway.

Marian: Let's get going, then.

(Stage 3: Waterway begins)

(After defeating Envy)

Kailey: Marian?

Marian: Definitely Envy. It was the Leviathan.

Lukas: Your Bestiary just keeps getting more and more useful, kid.

Marian: Here's the orb.

(Marian puts orb on the tip of the whip. Whip sparks with electricity)

Marian: Dang!

Lukas: How shocking!

Kailey: Lukas… That was actually funny.

Alucard: For once.

Lukas: (Whispers) Yes, one point for me!

Kailey: Alright, I call dibs on the fire. Lukas, I'm taking your ice next.

Lukas: Wait, what?

Alucard: No Belnades has ever gone without their three main spells; Fire, Ice, and Electricity.

Lukas: Aw…

Marian: Should I give you my electricity?

Kailey: No, it's fine. Until you decide to give it up, you can have it.

Alucard: Alright, so where does this waterway lead?

Lukas: Wait, I see a sparkle up ahead…

Kailey: It looks like some sort of… treasure cave…

Alucard: Try not to touch anything. I do not wish to anger whatever lies in here.

(Stage 4: Treasure Cave begins)

Marian: I can make a guess as to what will be here.

Kailey: What is it?

Marian: Well, where there's treasure, there's also Greed.

Lukas: I feel stupid now.

Kailey: Because of Marian?

Lukas; Because I never would have thought of that…

Alucard: (Laughing)

Lukas: It's not funny guys, let's hurry up and get through here. There's too much temptation here.

Alucard: Whatever you say.

(Before fighting Greed)

Alucard: Okay, the exit is right there. We just have to get through without touching anything.

(Lukas knocks over table of gold and silver)

Kailey: Right on time.

Alucard: I'm not mad, just disappointed.

Marian: Well, Greed is on its way.

(Bat screeches)

Alucard: I just want to say; this was completely Lukas' fault.

Lukas: Yeah…

(After Defeating Greed)

Marian: That was Greed, alright.

Kailey: All thanks to Lukas.

Lukas: Listen, I already admitted it was my fault, but there was also a lump in the carpet, so that part wasn't my fault.

Alucard: Orb incoming!

(Marian puts orb on the tip of the whip. Whip starts spinning)

Lukas: Is that wind?

Alucard: Not quite as cool as electricity.

Marian: Kailey, you can have my lightning.

Kailey: Are you sure?

Marian: Yeah. I want you to have it.

Kailey: Thank you. Lukas, give me your ice.

Lukas: What, why? You know what, I'm not even gonna argue, because that will only end in tears… from me. (Hands over ice)

Kailey: Thank you!

Alucard: Wait, shh… I hear bells.

Lukas: A church? A chapel? A schoolhouse?

Kailey: Nice try, Lukas. You almost made me laugh.

Lukas: Damn…

Alucard: Let's go. Marian, any guesses?

Marian: Uh, maybe Pride or Wrath.

Lukas: Let's hope neither of those are true.

(Stage 5: Chapel begins)

(Bells chime 3 times)

Alucard: It's three o'clock.

Lukas: Perfect for the Holy Trinity.

Kailey: God will be protecting us.

Marian: Thank Him.

(After fighting Pride)

Lukas: That was surprisingly easy.

Kailey: Don't get cocky, Lukas.

Marian: So, that was definitely Pride.

Alucard: Which means we have 2 more; Wrath and Lust.

Lukas: Boy, oh boy, I cannot wait to meet the latter.

Kailey: Ahem, Lukas…

Lukas: Uh, just kidding? Hey, look! It's the orb, ha, ha…

(Marian puts the orb on the tip of the whip. Whip drips acid)

Lukas: Ooh, Poison.

Alucard: I suppose, I'll be taking wind, then.

Lukas: Sure, go ahead. I'll wait for something better.

(Stage 6: Dance Hall begins)

Kailey: What kind of chaotic playground is this?

Lukas: Looks like a Dance Hall to me.

Alucard: How so?

Lukas: Well, the Victorian Era design, and the dancing ghosts in front of us.

Kailey: Ah, that should have given it away.

Marian: Okay, so we have a 50/50 chance of getting either Wrath or Lust. I think we'll get Lust, because I doubt Wrath would show up here.

Lukas: I hope you're right.

Kailey: Lukas!

(After beating Wrath)

Lukas: Aw, man. I was really hoping it would be Lust.

All three: We know! (They all start laughing)

Lukas: I suppose no one is gonna mention that the orb just dropped.

(Marian puts the orb on the tip of the whip. Whip glows with light)

Lukas: Aw, I was really hoping to get that one!

Marian: It's okay, you can have it. I like my poison better.

Lukas: Really? You don't have to give it up for me.

Marian: No, go ahead.

Lukas: Awesome!

Alucard: Alright, Lukas. Lust is up next. You think you can handle it? Or are we going to have to tie you to the mast of ship while we fight with wax in our ears?

Lukas: Good reference, but no. I got this.

Kailey: Alright.

Marian: Actually, I wouldn't recommend any of us guys fight. Lust is only useful against men. She's completely useless against women, like Kailey.

Lukas: Yay! Kailey can finally be useful for once!

Kailey: Wow, ok Lukas. I suppose I should just leave with the car right now, and leave you guys to fight her.

Lukas: I'm kidding, Kailey. You got this.

Kailey: I hope I do.

(Stage 7: Play Room begins)

Kailey: (Sickened) Is this…

Lukas: A playroom.

(Alucard covers Marians ears)

Alucard: No offense to Zeke, but he is sick.

Kailey: I couldn't have put it better myself.

Lukas: Hey, Al. You know how you're covering Marians ears?

Alucard: Yeah?

Lukas: And you know how you have nails?

(Alucard uncovers Marians ears as Marian gasps in pain)

Alucard: Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Marian. I completely forgot.

Marian: It's fine. I've felt things more painful.

Lukas: Jeez, Al, you think you'd at least have the courtesy to know your own strength!

Kailey: Come on guys, let's hurry up. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to.

Alucard: Very well.

(After fighting Lust)

Kailey: Wow… I did it!

Lukas: Good job!

Alucard: Well done.

Marian: How was it?

Kailey: It was weird to not have help.

Lukas: I wish we could have helped.

Alucard: Ok, Lukas, we get it.

Lukas: No, it's just that I wanted to see the light leave her probably beautiful eyes.

Kailey: Lukas, you're standing underneath the orb.

(Lukas steps out from underneath. Marian puts the orb on the tip of the whip. The whip is enveloped in shadows)

Marian: Here, Alucard. You can have it.

Alucard: Sounds good to me. (Alucard snatches Dark orb away from him)

Lukas: Okay, so we all have our orbs?

Kailey: Actually, Lukas, could I have your wind?

Lukas: Sure, I got my perfect power. Can't you only have three spells, though?

Kailey: Plus, one for my staff.

Lukas: I suppose. Here you go.

Kailey: Ah, there we go.

Marian: Ok, so that's it right. Now we just have to find my dad.

Alucard: Not exactly. Ezekiel has the power over Death. It's possible, if not probable, that he'll use him against us.

Lukas: Oh, yeah, I forgot he had that… That sly son of a bitch… Sorry, Marian.

Marian: It's fine. We just have a little bit longer to go, that's all.

Alucard: It's best we not be kept waiting. Death is always on time. We should show the same respect.

Lukas: Yep. We don't want to be late to our own funeral.

Kailey: Let's go. I still don't like this place.

Alucard: Agreed.

(Stage 8: Clock Tower begins)

Alucard: Get ready for the single toughest area in the castle.

Marian: How do you know?

Lukas: He has sat through 15 incarnations of the Castle.

Alucard: 16, actually. Don't forget 1999.

Lukas: That's right.

Marian: Wow.

Alucard: Every time, the Belmont's have told of their adventures, and each time, they mentioned the Clock Tower in gratuitous detail.

Marian: Well, that isn't scary at all.

Lukas: Don't worry, kid; you got us. No one touches you, because they'll have to go through me!

Alucard: That wouldn't last long.

Kailey: (Laughing)

Lukas: Wow… Well, then.

Kailey: (Through laughter) Oh, that just put me in a very good mood. Come on. Let's get through this.

(Talking with Death)

Chaotic Death: My friends… You remember me, right? You wouldn't hurt me!

Lukas: Please, let us through.

Chaotic Death: I wish I could, but… I'll be punished if I let you escape… I can't be punished again… not again!

Alucard: If you let us past, we can stop Ezekiel once and for all. There'll be no more punishment.

Chaotic Death: I'm compelled by the Crimson Stone. Please… Forgive me.

Marian: What has my father been doing to you?

Chaotic Death: Is that really you, Marian? I wish I could say, but unfortunately there is nothing that can describe the torture he inflicts upon me… I've seen your fate, all of you. I am forbidden from telling it, but I can say it will be a happy ending.

Alucard: Thank you very much. We will try to make this as quick as possible.

Chaotic Death: Please, release me. Allow me to be free, once more.

Kailey: We promise.

(After Battle with Death)

Chaotic Death: Thank you. I will inform him that I was unsuccessful. Be careful, though. He is very powerful.

Lukas: We'll be careful.

(Death flees)

Marian: Why is he so torn?

Alucard: Because Ezekiel was the one who released him, but also the one who captured him again. The light and dark inside of him is creating this chaos, this discord.

Lukas: So, what now? Do we just go for it?

Kailey: I think so.

Marian: This is it?

Alucard: Yes, it is.

Marian: I feel dizzy.

Kailey: That's completely natural. You were just in the presence of Death for the first time. That always happens.

Lukas: I get that feeling every time right before I realize Alucard has me in a checkmate.

Alucard: Oh, so now you admit it.

Lukas: Well, what good is it gonna do as a secret?

Kailey: You know, Lukas? I never thought you to be the sensible type.

Lukas: You warm up to me once you get to know me.

Alucard: It's been 20 years since we've known each other, Lukas.

Lukas: Yeah, well…

Kailey: So. You ready, Marian?

Marian: As ready as I'll ever be. It's time to end this.

Alucard: Then let's do it.

(Stage 9: Castle Keep begins)

(Staircase begins)

Alucard: Here we are.

(Long pause)

Marian: I need to talk about something to ease the tension.

Lukas: Here, ask us anything as we climb.

Marian: Ok, uh…

(They start walking)

Marian: So, Lukas. What are your favorite memories from when you were my pet?

Lukas: I did love the belly rubs, but the fleas were absolute murder. And the food got pretty old after a while.

Marian: Ok, um. Alucard, how old are you?

Alucard: 662 years old. My birthday is in 2 weeks.

Marian: Wow, that's a lot of candles.

Kailey: Oh, my gosh, that's what I said!

Lukas: We still have never given Al a birthday cake. Al, when we get home, I'm making you the biggest birthday cake, and we are going to add all 662 candles.

Alucard: That is very unlikely.

Marian: Ok, last question. Kailey. What do you remember from when you were my babysitter?

Kailey: I remember you loved banging on pots and pans. You loved to jump from couch to couch pretending the floor was lava. And I loved the way you laughed. It was as though nothing else in the world mattered. It just felt like you and me, some days.

Marian: Well, we're at the top. Thank you guys so much for being there for me, even when I didn't know it.

Lukas: Hey, c'mon kid. We all love you. I can't wait to personally train you.

Alucard: I can't wait to be your training dummy.

Kailey: And I can't wait to see what you'll be like after all this is over.

Marian: Thanks. I can't wait either. But right now, we have things to do. I think I'm ready.

Lukas: If you're not, we don't have to do this right now.

Marian: No. I want to end this. C'mon. All of us.

Alucard: You have shown quite some spirit. I envy your ability to.

Lukas: Let's do this.

(Inside Throne Room)

Ezekiel: Death informed me that he failed. So, you're finally here. I'm not going to fight just yet. When you are ready, follow me to the next room.

(Ezekiel walks out of room)

(After following him)

Ezekiel: So. The time has come. Marian, I hope you know what you're doing.

Marian: I do know. I'm here to stop this.

Ezekiel: Such brave words for such a small boy.

Alucard: Say one more word to your son, and I shall rip your throat out.

Lukas: I can't believe you would kill your own son.

Ezekiel: Family doesn't matter. It only weakens you. It brings you down. The most powerful people in this world lost their need for family. And for friends.

Kailey: Zeke, think of Marcus.

Ezekiel: I am! Every hour, every minute, and every second! He was the last one who I actually cared about. Now that chain is gone, and I have been set free.

Lukas: My God, my savior has ransomed me.

Alucard: And like a flood, His mercy reigns.

Kailey: Unending love.

Marian: Amazing Grace.

Ezekiel: So, this is how it will end. With you singing praises to your God? He will not protect you. He doesn't care about you. He never did.

Kailey: That's a lie, and you know it.

Ezekiel: Do I, though?

Lukas: To hell with your heresy! You're nothing but a blight on mankind!

Ezekiel: Mankind; a cesspit of hatred and lies. Fight for them, then and die for their sins. I will bring fury down upon this world, and I will be the judge, jury, and executioner. Even God will tremble before me.

Marian: I hope you take back those words, father. For mother, for grandfather, and for me.

Ezekiel: I call upon the power of Marus; his blood and power give me strength! Have at you!

Kailey: God, give us strength!

(After Phase 1)

Ezekiel: Ah! Perhaps a little extra… I call upon the power of Anastasia; her fire burn through my heart, and give me strength!

Lukas: We trust in you, oh Lord!

(After Phase 2)

Ezekiel: How about both? With a bit of my own, I shall be unstoppable!

Alucard: Deliver us from Evil!

(After Phase 3)

Ezekiel: (Gasping) My powers combined… were not enough… How?

Marian: Because while you lost all your chains, we still have something to fight for.

Alucard: It's over, Ezekiel. Give up the Crimson Stone, or we will kill you and tear it off your corpse.

Ezekiel: It's not over, just yet… (Whispers) my aim be true…

(Ezekiel throws sword, going straight through Lukas)

(Kailey Screams, Alucard catches Lukas)

Alucard: Zeke, what did you do? Damn it, you bastard, what did you do!?

Ezekiel: I was just doing him a favor…

Marian: No, Lukas? Lukas!

Ezekiel: From hells heart, I stab at thee. For hates sake, I spit my last breath at thee…

(Castle begins to crumble)

Lukas: (coughing) Quick… get the stone…

Alucard: No… We'll come back for it… We have to get you help.

Lukas: It's too late for me. Just go, and take it.

Marian: But, Lukas…

Lukas: You don't have to be a hero all the time. This is one of those times. Now go!

(Marian grabs Crimson Stone)

(Kailey and Marian start running)

Kailey: Al, come on! We have to go, now!

Alucard: I can't just leave him!

Marian: There's no time!

(Marian and Kailey start pulling Alucard)

Alucard: No! I can't just leave him!

Lukas: (Whispers) Go…

(Alucard tries to grab Lukas. Grabs and pulls sword from Lukas. Kailey and Marian pull him away)

Marian: I summon Death!

Chaotic Death: Ah, Marian what is it?

Kailey: We have to leave, fast! Can you bring Lukas' body?

Chaotic Death: I'm afraid I cannot. There is something I must do.

Alucard: Damn it, you better bring him back!

Chaotic Death: I understand, but his final wish was to protect you. That is something I can never break. Now forgive me.

(Chaotic Death steals Crimson Stone)

Chaotic Death: Forgive me. (Snaps fingers, teleports Kailey, Alucard, and Marian to outside Castle Grounds)

Alucard: No. No! I could have taken him! (choking up) Why didn't you let me take him?

Kailey: There was no time, Al. Look! The Castle is already crumbling!

(Castle falls to the ground)

Marian: I am sorry, Al…

Kailey: I know he meant a lot to you. But there was nothing we could do.

Alucard: Death told us that this was going to be a happy ending.

Death: And I did not lie… Lukas has one final message for you…

Lukas Spirit: Hey, everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Promise to get along without me? Anyway, Al. Take care of my sword. Put it to good use. Kailey, take care of Marian. Make sure he's always safe. And Marian. Well, I just hope you will grow up to be the amazing person I know you will be. I only wish I could see it. Well, it was an amazing adventure. I'm glad I got to be a part of it. Farewell, all of you. It's the ending for my story. Now continue writing yours.

Alucard: We will…

(Message fades)

Death: I would just like you to know that he went with me willingly. He told me that his life had ended perfectly. He is happy he could be be a part of your lives.

Kailey: Thank you… Come on. We should get going.

Alucard: (Looking at Cruz Sword) I just can't stop thinking about it.

Marian: Well, it just happened, Al.

Kailey: Al…?

Alucard: (Sheaths sword) I'm ready. Let's go…

(THE END)

(Post-Credits scene starts)

? ?: What did we just witness?

?: What did we just partake in?

? ?: We just aided in the death of a Belmont…

?: And we were supposed to be protecting them.

? ?: But, there is another. Marian.

?: We still did not do our job.

? ?: We did what we could. But we still don't know who was behind all of this.

?: I have a theory. Perhaps Time knows the answer.

? ?: You aren't really going to confront HIM, are you?

?: I will need a few helpers, but I will do it.

? ?: Are you sure?

?: Yes. I will rain JUDGEMENT down upon him.

? ?: I can't see past the year 10,000.

?: So, he is behind this.

? ?: I will stay here to see if anything changes.

?: I will find my helpers.

? ?: Whenever you go, good luck.


End file.
